I Couldn't See You
by Classical Sorrow
Summary: KuramaYouko fic. Rating may go up. Kurama finds himself facing his most dangerous enemy. Youko wants Kurama. Yaoi


**Classical:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story contains Yaoi. If you don't like this please leave. Don't bother me by giving me reviews about how you much you hate Yaoi because I did warn you.

**

* * *

**

**"A thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom."**

**-Old Chinese proverb**

* * *

I collapsed to my knees. 

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "You alright?" I wish he wouldn't shout.

"Fox, get up." Hiei said in his usual pleasant manner. Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to sleep... what are they doing in my room anyways?

"FOX!!!" Hiei yelled slapping me across my face. My eyes instantly opened. This wasn't my room.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion rubbing my cheek looking around at what appeared to be the middle of a warehouse.

"The orb split in half remember?!?" Yusuke asked helping me stand. The whole room was covered in vines. I must have been in the middle of combat... In the middle there was a dead body still being suffocated by the vines... I don't remember this...

"No... I don't remember," I answered tiredly. The last thing I remember was... Hiei... we had a mission... this must be it. Suddenly, there was a strong pulse of power. I instantly put my guard up.

"What was that?" I asked looking up. I saw a flash of white that was moving too quickly for me to see in my frail condition. It felt like my energy has been sucked away.

"I don't know. We have to retrieve the orb and then leave, the feeling here isn't right." Hiei said jumping up on a vine and running towards where two halves of a blue orb lay.

"Rose whip." said a cold voice.

"Fox! What are you doing?!?!" Hiei yelled dodging the whip and glaring back at me. That's when we all realized... that wasn't me.

"What's this?" I asked trying to stand more on my own. Yusuke caught me before I fell. The whole room seemed to grow cold. Energy ran through the vines it felt electrifying on the senses.

"Here." the dark voice said. I followed his voice. I couldn't see him well though in the dark. Hiei instantly took out his sword.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked prepared to kill the intruding demon.

"Youko, Youko Kurama." the voice answered conversationally.

"Im... impossible!" Yusuke shouted holding up his spirit gun, "Come where we can see you and tell us who you really are or I'm gonna blast you back to the demon world!" he said. I put my hand on Yusuke's shoulder to stop him.

"Something's... not right..." I said quietly. The intruder stepped into the light.

"No way!" Yusuke yelled. I looked up. Golden eyes, pure white hair ears and a tail, he defiantly looked more like Youko Kurama than I did at the moment. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked. The impostor frowned at this.

"Youko Kurama you pathetic human." he answered.

"You can't be Kurama." Yusuke said still holding up his spirit gun.

He just smirked crossing his arms getting a dark look. I wanted out of the room. It didn't feel right, this wasn't right! I got a panicked look. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?" Yusuke shouted. The Youki in front of us paused. Suddenly the vines sprang up around us. I pushed Yusuke away from the vines about to trap him and brought out my rose whip slicing the vines in half. I was so weak though... I won't last long...

"Kura--" Yusuke shouted. He was seized the vines. Hiei was dodging them and cutting them to pieces. The Youkai jumped to where he was headed and threw dust in his face. Hiei got a look of annoyance and was about to slash the Youkai but suddenly he fell. The Youkai laughed.

"Sleeping dust, prefect for slowing a rat like you down." the Youkai grinned. I held up my hand as a vine was about to grab me. It stopped and turned the other way. The Youkai looked surprised. Then he grinned.

"Ah, you're as perfect as I thought you would be." He said jumping on top of a vine, "Koenma's spirit detectives... laughable," He smirked and brought out his rose whip. I dodged away from the whip.

"It could only be you that would be a challenge," the Youkai laughed. We duelled with our whips neither of us giving the other an edge, but I knew I wouldn't win. My strength was slowly depleting my adrenaline rush was gone, "But you're weak, your energy depleted, poor little fox, caught in the hunter's trap." The vine I was standing on moved and I slipped, his rose whip caught me. I fell into the vines and they slowly wrapped around me. I didn't have the power to command them. The Youkai smirked and jumped down to where the vines held me.

"The other two were mediocre, you were good though, if you had more energy this fight would have lasted much longer." He studied me for a moment. He got a fascinated look on his face.

"I never knew what you looked like," He said coming closer so that we were nearly nose to nose, "I could only feel you, try as I might to get a glimpse, but I could never see you."

"Kurama!!" Yusuke yelled he was cut off as the vine covered his mouth with the wave of the Youkai's hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked breathing faster. The vines were wrapped around me tightly so that I could barely move. He ran his hands through my hair.

"It's a nice surprise." He said caressing my cheek. I jerked away. He cupped his hands around my chin and smiled softly.

"You're like a single rose surrounded by weeds." He said looking over at Yusuke and Hiei for a moment. His golden eyes instantly went back to me. He moved away and turned his back to me.

"Did you know it isn't only artefacts that I steal?" he asked turning back to me. I shook my head slowly, "You're not Youko Kura—" I was cut off. He was suddenly in front of me kissing me roughly. My eyes widened. He pulled away.

"I think I'll keep you." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to struggle away from the vines to no avail.

"You're a beautiful creature Shuuichi," He said using my human name, "you would be even more beautiful if you were in chains." He caressed my cheek again. I bit his finger and he pulled it away quickly. He looked down at his finger, blood ran from a small cut and he smiled once again, I was getting sick of that grin.

"Yes, I want to break you." He said licking his wound.

"MHHMMHUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!!!!!" (Spirit Gun)Yusuke yelled. There was a blast and he was flung from the vines.

"Get away from Kurama!" he commanded with a cold look on his face. The Youkai sighed softly. The vines suddenly went lacks and I fell into the Youkai's arms. He held me in front of his chest and he licked my cheek possessively pissing Yusuke off even more.

"You shoot I won't be the only Fox the world will be rid of." He said rubbing his face in my hair.

"Damn it!" Yusuke yelled.

"The Detective might not strike, but I will." Hiei said. The Youkai swung around as Hiei was about to attack. He dropped me and jumped up flipping over Hiei.

"Maybe the Spirit Detectives aren't as pathetic as I thought." He smiled, "I'll be back for what is mine." He disappeared into the shadows. Hiei followed but he was gone. I breathed heavily. It was impossible... absolutely impossible.

"Fox, are you injured?" Hiei asked walking next to me. I shook my head as they both helped me up.

"I need sleep..." I muttered. Yusuke shook his head.

"We need to talk to Koenma, this is serious, he said he would be back." I sighed a nodded. Hiei suddenly froze.

"He took the orb." Hiei said looking at us. Yusuke winced.

"Perfect..." He muttered.

"What does the orb do?" I asked. Yusuke blinked.

"Uh... Kurama, you're the one that told us what it did!" Yusuke said. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Obviously since it drained Kurama's energy he can't remember much about this day Detective." He said coldly. Yusuke nodded.

"Koenma's not sure what it does. He knows though that it has great potential and can be a threat to the three worlds." Yusuke explained, "And now that Youko look-a-like has it."

"Yusuke... there's something I have to tell you." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"That was... I think that actually was... Youko Kurama."

* * *

**Classical:** Strange things are happening no? 


End file.
